


The Church

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 31 Day Place Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, M/M, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:20:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9301745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Cas can't really understand why Dean wants to have sex in an old church but can't deny him anything.





	

Cas was convinced it was blasphemy. Dean had the hardest time convincing him that it really wasn’t a church anymore. It hadn’t been used in over fifty years and ceased to be a real church a long time ago.

 

“Then why do you want to do this inside here? I don’t understand.”

 

Dean sighed. “It’s always been like one of my… I dunno, my secret nasty things to do, a real turn on for me. It just seems dirty. And that’s wrong, I know, but there it is anyways.”

 

Cas just shook his head. “Humans are weird. And you, my love, are weirder than most. Okay, take me there.”

 

Dean grinned . “Thanks baby! I promise you a good time.” 

 

With that, he turned the key in the Impala and roared away. It took about forty-five minutes to get there. Dean parked the car and they both got out. Dean was half hard just walking in the old church.

 

When they were inside, Dean grabbed Cas and pulled him in close. He kissed him passionately and Cas returned the passion. Cas couldn’t understand why Dean wanted to have sex here but anytime Dean wanted sex, Cas was ready.

 

They kissed until they needed air. Breaking away, Dean rubbed Cas’ cock through his pants and smiled.

 

“You seem pretty down for this now.”

 

Cas growled and grabbed Dean’s cock through his jeans and Dean moaned. 

 

“Get those pants off, Dean. I’ll show you how ‘down for this’ I am.”

 

Dean hurried to get out of his shoes and jeans. While he stripped, Cas took off his trench coat and his shoes and pants as well. They both had erections that were dripping pre cum. 

 

Cas led Dean to a pew and bent him over one. Dean groaned, he knew what was coming. Cas dug in the pocket of his trench coat and got lube. He lubed up one hand and walked to where Dean was bent over and pulled Dean’s ass out more.

 

Dean pushed his ass out to give Cas access. Cas smiled and thrust two fingers into Dean’s hole and Dean gasped. He pushed back against Cas’ hand, trying to get more into his ass. Cas ran the fingers in as far as they would go and began to scissor Dean open.

 

After a few minutes, Dean whined, “Cas, I’m ready. Please…. I’m ready. Fuck me.”

 

Cas continued to move his fingers inside of Dean for a few more moments then pulled them out. Dean whimpered at the sudden emptiness.

 

Cas poured more lube in his hand and slicked up his cock. He was as anxious as Dean was to get going. He slid his cock into Dean, past the ring of muscle and then in as far as he could get. 

 

Dean groaned and  pushed back against his angel. Cas held just a moment and then pulled back until just the head of his cock was still inside Dean. Again he held just a moment and then thrust in.

 

Dean grabbed Cas’ hip behind him and held on. Cas held Dean’s hips as he fucked him hard, knowing that was what Dean wanted. 

 

“Oh fuck, Cas… harder… harder please… fuck!”

 

Cas thrust in as hard as he could. He whispered in Dean’s ear, “I love you, Dean. You’re perfect and beautiful.” Dean had given up on telling Cas not to say shit like that to him, he just went with it now. All he cared about was that cock in him… Cas’ cock filling him.

 

Cas reached around with the hand that had lube on it and grabbed Dean’s cock. Dean gasped and thrust his hips into Cas’ fist. The feeling of having Cas’ cock thrust into him while he thrust into Cas’ fist was almost too much. But he loved it.

 

Dean’s balls tightened and he knew he was close. “Gonna cum, baby…”

 

Cas held Dean’s cock in his fist tightly and Dean came all over his hand and the pew.

 

Dean’s hole tightened and released, them tightened so much it took Cas’ breath away. He grunted and filled Dean with warm cum. He thrust through his orgasm and then just put his head on Dean’s back and tried to catch his breath.

 

When his cock got too soft to stay in Dean. Cas let it slip out. He turned Dean around and kissed him.    
  
“What are we going to use to clean up the pew?’

 

Dean laughed. “Absolutely nothing. I want my cum to mark my territory. It says, “Dean Winchester was here and got a good fucking.”

 

Cas shook his head. “You’re weird.”

 

Dean grinned and kissed him again. “But you love me anyway.”

 

Cas smiled at him. “Yes, I love you anyway.”

 

Dean grinned all the way back to the motel. 

 


End file.
